


ABC One-Shots

by its_a_meme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ABC chapters, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, will add more tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_meme/pseuds/its_a_meme
Summary: 26 one shots following themes in alphabetical order. All focus on Kuroo/Tsukishima, but I may add others in the background. Going to try and update every few days. Tags will be updated as needed.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	1. A is for Absent

Tsukishima locked his phone with a sigh. No messages or missed calls. He  _ knows _ Kuroo is busy, he  _ told _ Kuroo not to come, but he didn’t think Kuroo would actually miss his college graduation. Tsukki already has plans to get dinner with Kuroo once he gets off work, so him not being here now is not the end of the world. He silently put his phone away and waited for his name to be called.

“Tsukishima Kei”

Tsukki got up to accept his diploma. This was a big moment for him and he wasn’t going to let his boyfriend's absence get him down. After the ceremony ended, Tsukki stood by a pole, waiting for his mom to call him and ask where he is. 

“Kei!” Tsukki turned to see Akiteru walking towards him and waving.

Tsukki made a face before asking “What are you doing here?”

“Come on Kei, I couldn’t miss my little brother taking his steps into the real world!” Akiteru said as he threw his arm around Tsukki’s shoulder. “Mom’s over here, and you know she’s going to want lots of pictures.”

With a sigh, Tsukki allowed himself to be led by his brother through the crowd. As Akiteru guided him, Tsukki pulled out his phone to see if Kuroo had messaged him yet. A congratulations? Dinner plans? Anything? Nothing. Kuroo looked upset when Tsukki told him not to worry about coming, but Tsukki thought he was upset about the situation. Was he actually upset with Tsukki? Was he tired of Tsukki’s uncaring attitude? Kuroo knows Tsukki isn’t the best at expressing himself, but he can usually read between the lines and knows what Tsukki actually wants.

Suddenly filled with anxiety, Tsukki didn’t notice Akiteru stop. “Congratulations Kei!” Tsukki looked up to see his mom smiling at him. And behind her, he saw Kuroo. 

“Congrats Tsukki!” Kuroo said with a smile.

Tsukki stared at him for a moment. “I thought you weren’t coming. You’ve been complaining about how busy work has been.”

“Yeah, I’m busy, but I’m never too busy for my Tsukki!” Kuroo pulled Tsukki into a hug as Akiteru and their mom laughed.

“Let go of me! You’re embarrassing!” Tsukki yelled with a red face. He struggled to get out of Kuroo’s arms before he heard the clicking of a camera. Looking up, Tsukki saw his mom capturing this moment.

“Mom!” Tsukki yelled.

“Hush, I rarely see you lose composure like this so I have to capture it.” His mom said with a giggle. 

After a few more pictures, Tsukki and Kuroo waved the two Tsukishima's goodbye before heading to dinner.

“I was worried, you know.” Tsukki whispered. “I really didn’t think you were coming.”

Kuroo’s face softened as he looked at Tsukki. “It’s an important day for you, how could I miss it? Besides, you told me you wanted me to come.”

Tsukki’s eyebrows furrowed. “I told you I didn’t care if you came.”

“I know,” Kuroo said, still smiling softly as Tsukki, “But I also know you rarely say what you mean.”

Tsukki feels bad that he ever doubted Kuroo. He reached for his boyfriend’s hand as they continued to walk side by side to the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The other chapters will be longer, I just needed something short to get me started!


	2. B is for Beach

Tsukishima sat on his towel under an umbrella wondering how he got here. He distinctly remembers telling Kuroo he didn’t want to go to the beach when he proposed this trip a few days ago. And when Kuroo asked again last night, he hadn’t changed his mind. Yet here he is, on the hottest day of the summer, sitting in the shade while his boyfriend is running around.

“Tsukki!” Kuroo calls out as he approaches their umbrella. “Come swim with me!”

Tsukki sighs. “You know I don’t want to, why are you even asking?”

Kuroo laughs in response. “I know, I know. Let’s build a sand castle!”

“And get sand everywhere. Pass.”

“Do you want to do anything?” Kuroo says with a pout. “I thought this was going to be fun.”

“If you want to go enjoy the beach, don’t let me hold you back, but I’m just going to sit here till we leave.” Tsukki responds.

“Fine! Try not to get jealous!” Kuroo says as he sticks out his tongue and runs towards the ocean.

Tsukki watches as Kuroo swims around. He doesn’t understand how his boyfriend, or anyone really, can enjoy themselves here. The ocean is gross, it’s impossible to keep sand from getting everywhere, and even in the shade it’s ridiculously hot. He pulls out the book he packed, deciding to read until Kuroo was ready to go.

Loud laughter pulls Tsukki from his book. He looks around to see where it came from when he sees a group of girls surrounding Kuroo. They are so obvious with their flirting, but Tsukki knows Kuroo is completely unaware of it. One of the girls puts her hand on Kuroo’s bicep as she talks to him, and Tsukki can feel himself getting annoyed.

With a sigh, Tsukki tries to get back to his reading, but he can’t tear his focus away from the girls practically throwing themselves at his boyfriend. Tsukki tries to calm himself down because he knows Kuroo isn’t going to respond to their advances, but he can’t.

Tsukki grabs his swim trunks from the bag he and Kuroo brought and gets up to go change. If he swims with Kuroo, then he’ll have his boyfriend’s attention again and will get over this jealousy. After quickly changing, Tsukki begins to head back to put his clothes in the bag and pull Kuroo back to him.

“Hey there, you alone?”

Tsukki stops to look at whoever said that. He sees a man in his early 40s walking towards him. He looks around, wondering who the man could have been talking to. The man notices and says, “Hey sunshine, I’m talking to you. Need some company?”

Tsukki grimaces at the advances of this guy. “Sorry, I prefer the company of people my own age.” Tsukki responds as he turns back towards his umbrella. But before he can, the man slides his arm around his waist.

“Hey now, with age comes experience, and I promise I won’t disappoint.”

Tsukki moves to push the guy away, but before he can, the man is already on the ground holding his cheek.

“What do you think you’re doing to my boyfriend!” Kuroo yell, fists clenched at his side. The man glares at the couple as he stands and silently walks away.

“Are you ok? He didn’t do anything weird, right? Other than touch your waist like that. Who does he think he is? He can’t just touch other-” 

“Thanks,” Tsukki says, stopping Kuroo from continuing his rant. “He was a creep, and you really helped me out.” Tsukki looked away, embarrassed that Kuroo even had to help him.

With that, Kuroo pulls Tsukki into a hug. “I’m glad you’re ok. If I knew how many creeps were here I wouldn’t have suggested we come.”

Feeling Tsukki relax into the hug, Kuroo continues. “You know, the only reason I wanted to come was so I could see you in a swimsuit, but now that I have you in one I’m jealous that others get to see you too.”

Tsukki pushes himself out of the hug. “What! That’s why we came!”

Knowing Tsukki was starting to get angry, Kuroo quickly responds, “Mission accomplished! We can head back home now!”

Kuroo grabs Tsukki’s hand and pulls him towards their stuff. They silently pack and head to the train station. While waiting for their train, Kuroo chuckles softly. Tsukki looks at him with a confused expression, waiting for Kuroo to explain his amusement.

“It's funny,” Kuroo says, “I told you not to get jealous but then I was the one who did.”

Tsukki looks away, embarrassed. “I did too.” He says softly.

“What was that?” Kuroo asks.

Tsukki turns back to look at Kuroo. “I also got jealous. When you were talking to those girls. That’s why I went and changed.”

Kuroo lays his head on Tsukki’s shoulder. “Babe! You really like me!”

“Shut up!” Tsukki says, completely flushed, “We both got jealous so it’s even!”

The train pulls up and Tsukki gets on quickly. Kuroo follows him on, and when they sit down Tsukki says, “Let’s just agree to never go to the beach again.”

Kuroo smiles at him. “I don’t know, if it gives me the chance to see my Tsukki get all jealous about me, it might be worth it.”

Tsukki glares at Kuroo as he laughs. Seeing his boyfriend’s annoyance, Kuroo kisses Tsukki’s temple. “Don’t be mad at me,” Kuroo says softly, “You can pick our next trip.”

“Fine,” Tsukki responds, before relaxing against Kuroo for the ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! School starts today so there may be more time between chapters, but I'm going to try and stick to the 2 day deadlines I set for myself.


	3. C is for Cat

Kuroo quickly gathered his stuff together, ready to leave work for the evening. Although he and Tsukki have been living together for a month now, Kuroo still feels excitement every time he thinks about going home and seeing Tsukki there. 

The couple didn’t start dating till Tsukki moved to Tokyo for university, as Kuroo found it difficult to text him without the excuse of helping a rival. After running into Tsukki at his favorite coffee place on campus, literally, and then having to buy them both new drinks as a result of the accident, Kuroo made it a point to be in Tsukki’s life. Before he knew it, they were dating. Kuroo wanted to move in with each other 2 years prior, after he graduated from university, but Tsukki felt like it wasn’t a good idea till they had both graduated. Now, after 4 years of dating, Kuroo can finally call his apartment his and Tsukki’s home. 

Briskly walking down the street, Kuroo made it to the train station and onto the train. And after 2 short stops, he exited the train to start his 10 minute walk from the station. Tsukki had told him this morning that he was making dinner for the two of them, so Kuroo was even more exciting than usual as he thought about what his boyfriend was preparing. Seemingly out of nowhere, a soft, high-pitched noise pulled Kuroo from his thoughts. He paused for a second to look around. Seeing nothing, Kuroo began to continue his walk before hearing the noise again. This time, he spotted the source: a small, black kitten meowing from a box in the alleyway he was passing.

Kuroo lowered himself to look at the kitten. “Hey there, little guy,” he said softly, “what are you doing out here?” The kitten meowed in response, and licked Kuroo’s hand. Kuroo knew that he couldn’t leave the kitten out there, but he didn’t know if he could bring it home.

Though Kuroo knew that Tsukki didn’t dislike cats, he wasn’t sure if he liked them. Also, they hadn’t spoken about any pets yet and he didn’t want to make any decisions like this when they haven’t lived together for very long. But on the other side, he couldn’t just leave the kitten here. After a few moments of thinking, Kuroo decided to bring the kitten home and face the consequences later.

Now walking to the store with the kitten in hand, Kuroo pulled out his phone to look up what he needed for him. And 20 minutes later, he found himself back on track for getting home with a bag full of cat food, a litter box, and kitty litter. He figured the kitten can sleep with him and Tsukki and toys can come later.

Kuroo struggled with the door, as he was holding a kitten, his work bag, and a bag of kitten essentials, but he eventually got the lock open. “I’m home,” Kuroo called out as he put the bags down.

“Welcome back,” Tsukki responded as he rounded the corner to greet Kuroo, “You took your time today-”

Tsukki paused in surprise as he saw what Kuroo held in his hands. The surprise quickly fell and was replaced with confusion.

“Kuroo,” he started slowly, “what is that?”

Kuroo let out a nervous chuckle before asking, “Have you never seen a kitten before?”

“Of course I have seen a kitten, but why do you have one?”

“Well, I found him in an alleyway and I couldn’t just leave him! I promise to take good care of him! You won’t have to do anything, I promise! Can we keep him?” Kuroo gave his best puppy eyes as he asked, hoping Tsukki wouldn’t be able to resist.

After listening to Kuroo, Tsukki looked even more confused. “Why are you asking me like I’m your parent?”

With that, Kuroo knew the kitten was able to stay. He let out a sigh of relief that he didn’t know he was keeping in. “I wasn’t sure what you thought of pets.”

Tsukki moved closer to Kuroo and took the kitten into his arms. Petting him, Tsukki said with a small smile, “I’ve always wanted a cat, but my mom was allergic. What should we name him?” Tsukki looked up at Kuroo with excitement in his eyes. 

After moving to the couch and almost 30 minutes of discussion the couple finally agreed on a name. “Alright Midnight,” Kuroo said, looking at the kitten, “Welcome home!”

Tsukki smiled at the two of them before reaching down to put Midnight in his lap. Almost instantly, the kitten fell asleep in his lap. The smell of burning pulled the couple out of their new pet bliss.

“Shit!” Tsukki said as he moved Midnight to Kuroo’s lap and rushed into the kitchen. Kuroo moved Midnight onto the sofa so he could follow Tsukki. He watched as Tsukki opened the oven and a cloud of black smoke came out, setting off the fire alarms. After what felt like hours of airing out the apartment, the couple finally felt like they could relax and moved their attention back to Midnight.

Tsukki looked down guiltily. “Sorry,” he started, “I completely screwed up dinner.”

“Tsuuuukki,” Kuroo drawled out, making Tsukki look up to Kuroo holding Midnight right in front of his face. “It’s no big deal, our new family member is way more important than dinner. I’ll just order something.” Tsukki smiled in response.

After staring into each other's eyes for a few seconds, Kuroo let out a gasp. “What?” Tsukki asked, full of concern.

Kuroo grabbed on to Tsukki’s shoulders, eyes wide. “We have to get baby announcements ready to send out so everyone knows about our baby!”

Tsukki gave an expressionless look to his boyfriend before picking up Midnight and walking away. “Your dad is crazy.” He said to the kitten. Midnight gave a loud meow in response. Turning back to Kuroo, Tsukki saw his boyfriend making a pitiful expression. He let out a soft laugh and moved to kiss Kuroo’s forehead. “Come on,” Tsukki said to Kuroo, “let’s order dinner and feed Midnight.” Kuroo stood up with a smile and gave Tsukki a quick kiss. “Sounds good!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! This chapter came out a little later than I had hoped. Sorry for any typos or any weirdness.


	4. D is for Dream

“Tetsurou.”

“Tetsurou, wake up.”

Kuroo was shaken awake. He looked around the dark room before meeting his boyfriend’s eyes.

“What time is it?” He said while rubbing his eyes.

Tsukishima looked at him for a moment before responding. “It’s 2 in the morning. You wouldn’t stop rolling and mumbling.”

“Oh,” Kuroo looked away, slightly embarrassed. “Sorry about that.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Kuroo looked up at Tsukishima, confused.

“Your dream. Do you want to talk about it?”

Kuroo sat up, rubbing the back of his neck. “There isn’t really anything to talk about.” He starts. “I don’t know, I’m sorry for waking you up, let's just go back to sleep.”

Tsukki let out a small sigh. “Whatever you were dreaming about is obviously bothering you. Besides, I don’t think I’ll be falling asleep again anytime soon so you might as well tell me.”

Noticing that Kuroo was still unsure, Tsukki placed his hand on the other’s. “You don’t have to, but I don’t want you to feel like you have to hide anything from me.”

“It’s just-” Kuroo starts. “Now that I’m thinking about it, it’s stupid.”

“If you were that restless, it’s obviously not-”

“I dreamed that you broke up with me!”

One second passed. Two seconds passed. Three seconds passed.

“Kuroo… why would I break up with you?”

“I told you it was stupid!” Kuroo pressed his palm into his forehead. “It’s just- I- I don’t know why we’re still together sometimes.” Kuroo quickly fell back on the bed and covered his eyes with his arm. “It’s like, you are so pretty. And you’re so smart. And you’re always calm under pressure. And sometimes I just don’t understand why you even put up with me.”

Tsukki pulled Kuroo’s hand into his lap. “Tetsurou… everytime we go out, someone gives you their number. You are the smartest person I know, sometimes I worry that I’m not keeping up with you. And I have to act calm to keep me from freaking out. To me, you always look cool.”

A few moments pass and then. “You think I’m cool.”

Tsukki let out a small chuckle. “Yes, the coolest. To me, there’s no one better than you.”

Kuroo pulled Tsukki into a hug and they laid in silence for a minute or so before Kuroo let out a loud groan. “I told you it was stupid! Now I feel dumb!”

“Don’t.” Tsukki scolds lightly. “I want to know when you feel like this. Don’t hide anything from me and I won’t hide anything from you.”

Kuroo tightened the hug. “You said I was the coolest, but here you are, acting cooler than me.”

Drifting back to sleep, he began to dream again. This time, about a proposal instead of a break up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, sorry for taking so long and for the short update. School got really busy really quick. Hopefully this weekend I'll knock out a few chapters so I won't have to take so long.


	5. E is for Electricity

The couple had been woken up abruptly to the clapping of thunder. The room shook as the two’s eyes shot open and hearts beat quickly. While neither were afraid of storms, being awoken by one wasn’t pleasant. Kuroo turned to look at his boyfriend, but Tsukishima was already turned towards the bedside table. With a sigh, Tsukki locked his phone and turned back to face Kuroo.

“It’s 6am,” he said with a grumble. “Our alarm is set to go off soon so we might as well get up.”

Tsukki sat up as he yawned and stretched his arms out before standing up. Kuroo turned to his table to shut off the alarm so it wouldn’t go off and annoy them later. When he turned, though, he saw that the alarm was already off. In fact, the whole digital clock was off. That’s weird, because he definitely remembers the clock being on last night when he set the alarm. 

“Tetsurou.”

Kuroo, still laying, turned to see Tsukki standing next to the bedroom door, flicking the light switch up and down, but the room remained dark. _Ah, now the clock makes sense._

“Great.” Tsukki whispered to himself, but Kuroo could still hear him from the other side of the room. Kuroo rolled out of bed to join his boyfriend in the doorway, but when he turned back, Tsukki had left the room. A few moments passed and Tsukki returned, holding a flashlight.

“I could only find one, but I can’t get it to turn on.” Tsukki alternated between hitting the flashlight against his palm and pressing the button. Seeing him starting to get annoyed, Kuroo took the flashlight from his hand. Kuroo began the same routine of hitting the flashlight and clicking the button. Tsukki gave his boyfriend an unimpressed look.

“You literally just watched me do the same exact thing.”

Kuroo looked up with a small smile. “Sorry, I think the batteries are dead.”

“You think…”

Tsukki stared at Kuroo with a blank face for a few seconds before sighing and turning towards the bathroom to start getting ready for the day.

“You’re getting ready already?” Kuroo questioned. Tsukki usually didn’t leave till around 7:30 and it was only 6:10. Had their alarm still been on, it wouldn’t go off for another 20 minutes.

“I can’t make my coffee here with no power so I need to stop somewhere, and the trains are probably going to be busier than usual with the rain,” Tsukki mumbled with his toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. 

Behind him, Kuroo heard a quiet meow.

Tsukki spit the toothpaste into the sink. “It sounds like Midnight wants breakfast. If you’re not getting ready for a bit, can you go feed him?”

Kuroo moved into the kitchen to feed their kitten. “Good Morning Midnight,” he said as he smiled down at the black ball of fur. “Did the storm wake you up too?” He got a small meow in response and let out a chuckle as he moved towards the cabinet that held all of the kitten’s food and treats. After pouring a scoop of food into the food bowl, Kuroo sat next to Midnight for a little bit, petting him as he ate, before getting up and returning to the bedroom. 

When he walked in, Kuroo saw Tsukki already dressed. “What’s the rush?” he asked, confused since it was only 6:25.

Tsukki sighed. “I already told you. I can’t make-”

“-make your coffee so you need to stop somewhere and the trains might be busy, yes. But it’s still really early.”

Tsukki looked at Kuroo for a moment before slightly scrunching his face together. After holding that expression for a few seconds, he let out another sigh. “I don’t know. There’s not really a point in staying here with the power out. At least if I get to work early, I might be able to get everything done earlier and get home sooner. And then, the power might be back.”

Kuroo pouted. “You could just hang out with me till you actually need to leave.”

“And risk being late for work?”

Kuroo’s pout grew. “Fine. Have a good day.”

“If the power is back when I get back later, I’ll make dinner even though it’s your turn.”

Kuroo perked up with that. “Okay! Have a good day! I’ll miss you!” 

Tsukki chuckled a little as Kuroo kissed his cheek. “See you later.”

~

Tsukki looked out the window as he packed up to leave for the day. The storm had not died down in the slightest, and while the museum had power all day, it also has a pretty large backup generator. He tried to remember if their apartment had anything like that, but if it did, then it probably would have kicked in that morning. 

After a short train ride and walk, Tsukishima returned home. He unlocked the door, pushed it open, moved to turn on the lights, flicked the switch, and… the lights didn’t turn on. He kinda expected it, with the storm still going strong outside, but he was still disappointed.

After taking off his shoes, went to go shower and change. While showering in the dark is less than ideal, Tsukki was pretty wet from the rain and didn’t want to get sick. 15 minutes later, Tsukki was out of the shower and changing into some old sweats. As he dried his hair with the towel, he heard the door unlock and open, and heard Kuroo yell out “I’m home!”

Tsukki walked out of the bedroom to greet Kuroo at the door. “The power is still out.”

“Yeah I figured. I was looking forward to you cooking tonight too!” Kuroo wined and Tsukki softly laughed in response. “I would ask if you want to order something or go out, but you look like you don’t want to go back out.”

“Yeah, I can get a pizza or something while you shower.”

“Sounds good.” Kuroo pushed up on his feet to kiss Tsukki’s temple as he passed.

Later that night, they found themselves cuddling on the couch and eating pizza with Midnight curled up next to them. They sat together in comfortable silence before Kuroo groaned and dropped his head to the crook of Tsukki’s neck.

“What?” Tsukki asked.

Kuroo gave Tsukki a squeeze and continued to groan into his neck. Annoyed by being ignored, Tsukki pushed Kuroo’s forehead up. The room returned to silence, though it was no longer comfortable.

“If you’re not going to tell me what’s wrong then be quiet.”

Kuroo sat in the silence for a little longer before dropping his forehead back down to Tsukki’s neck.

“All the food in the fridge is bad now.”

And with that, Tsukki joined Kuroo in his sulking as they continued to sit there and avoid the mess waiting for them in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I finally finished a pretty big project I had for school so I should be able to update more frequently. 
> 
> I tried being more descriptive in this chapter than I have been in the past, so let me know what you think!


	6. F is for Fever

Kuroo POV

“Tsukki, you’re going to be late.” Kuroo said gently as he gently shook his boyfriend. Tsukishima grumbled a little before turning and pulling the covers over his head. Kuroo softly chuckled at the cute behavior. It was rare for him to wake up before Tsukki. It was even more rare to see Tsukki act so childishly. Kuroo treasured these rare moments, and as much as he would love to indulge his boyfriend's behavior, he knew Tsukishima would be upset if he was late for work. 

Kuroo grabbed the edge of the blanket and quickly pulled it off the younger. “Tsukki! It’s time to get up!” He said with a laugh, waiting for Tsukishima’s reaction. After a few seconds with no reaction, Kuroo looked down at his boyfriend. “Tsukki?” Kuroo asked. Looking closely, Kuroo could see the younger’s face was flushed and his breathing was shallow.

Dropping the blanket, Kuroo quickly moved to Tsukishima’s side and placed his hand on the younger’s head. “Tsukki, you’re really hot, even more so than usual.” Kuroo grinned at his joke, but when Tsukishima didn’t even spare him a glance, Kuroo grew worried.

After wrapping his boyfriend in the previously dropped blanket, Kuroo left to call both their workplaces. There was no way either of them were going to work today. Tsukki might get annoyed that he also took off today to take care of him, but Kuroo will face those consequences later. After a few minutes, Kuroo returned to the room with a thermometer and water. He quickly took Tsukishima’s temperature and frowned at the results.

Kuroo is no doctor, but he knows Tsukki’s temperature is really high. He was really worried, as this was the first time in their relationship Kuroo has seen his boyfriend sick. Thinking about the previous night, Kuroo still failed to see the signs of Tsukki’s upcoming sickness.

Tsukki came home at the same time as he usually does. He laid down before dinner, which was unusual. Unheard of? No, but usual? Yes. After the two ate, they sat down to watch TV for a little before bed. Tsukki didn’t put up as much of a fight as he usually does when picking what they watched for the evening, but Kuroo just assumed he had a busy day at work and was really tired. When Tsukki fell asleep on the couch, which he never has done before, Kuroo decided it was time for bed and carried him to the room. 

Kuroo grumbled to himself as he recalled the events from last night. Tsukki has never fallen asleep on the couch before. He should have noticed that the other wasn’t feeling well. Tsukishima has told him in the past that he doesn’t like sleeping on the couch because it hurt his neck, and knowing his boyfriend, Kuroo would bet Tsukki would be upset knowing he broke his anti-couch streak. 

After a quick Google search, Kuroo found all he needed to nurse Tsukki back to health. “Tsukki, I’m going to the store real quick, but I’ll be back soon, ok?” His boyfriend’s lack of response worried him, but they didn’t have anything to take care of a sick person in their apartment, so he had to leave. 

It took an hour to go to the store and back, but Kuroo was able to find everything he needed. When he returned to their apartment, Kuroo brought Tsukki some fresh water and medicine to take. It took a minute to get Tsukki to sit up, but once Kuroo got him up it was easy to get him to take the medicine. “I’m going to make you some soup, ok?” Kuroo whispered. It took a while for Tsukki to respond, which worried the older, but he moved to the kitchen when he got a short nod and helped Tsukki lay down again.

In the kitchen, Kuroo poured the premade soup he bought into a bowl. Though he thinks of himself as a pretty good cook, Kuroo didn’t want Tsukki to wait any longer to eat. The younger may not have an appetite, but he hasn’t eaten yet today. 

Kuroo returned to the room and helped Tsukki up again. He helped the younger eat his meal, and then helped him go back to sleep. Seeing that Tsukki just wanted to rest, Kuroo left the room to clean up.

~~

Tsukki POV

Tsukishima felt himself being shaken slightly, but he couldn’t open his eyes. His entire body hurt and he couldn’t stop feeling cold despite being covered in a layer of sweat. He didn’t know what was going on, but he could hear what sounds like Kuroo’s voice, but he can’t make out the word. He pulled the covers closer to him, and tightly pulled himself into a ball. 

After getting comfortable and beginning to drift back to sleep, Tsukki felt the blanket pulled off him. The action should have gotten him to react, but his body hurt so much he found that he didn’t care. Tsukki felt something cold touch his forehead and Kuroo speak again, but he still couldn’t make out the words.

He was able to fall back asleep, but not for long before he was woken up again. Tsukki opened his eyes slightly when he felt his body being moved to a sitting position. When his eyes opened, he saw Kuroo holding him up and holding water and medicine up to him. Tsukki quickly accepted them, knowing the faster he took it the faster he could go back to sleep. 

Kuroo spoke to him again, and Tsukki tried to make out the words. After a few seconds of trying to understand what was said, he realized Kuroo said he was getting him some food. Though he wasn’t hungry, Tsukki gave a short nod. 

Kuroo was only out of the room shortly, so Tsukki wasn’t able to get anymore sleep before a spoonful of soup was placed in front of his mouth. He ate a few spoonfuls, but he need to sleep quickly defeated his need to eat. Kuroo helped him lay back down and Tsukki heard his boyfriend leave the room as he drifted back to sleep.

~~

After a few hours, Kuroo heard movement coming from the bedroom. Quickly returning to Tsukishima’s side, he helped the younger sit up.

“How are you feeling?” Kuroo asked.

“Thirsty.” Tsukki stared at nothing as Kuroo helped him drink some water. Kuroo placed the glass down and looked at his boyfriend, waiting for Tsukki to ask for something else.

“I’m sticky.” Tsukki said, looking disgusted by his own body.

Kuroo laughed softly. “Do you want to take a bath?”

Tsukki hummed in response and Kuroo moved to prepare a bath. After a few minutes, Kuroo returned and gently lifted the younger. The bath was short, but Kuroo could tell Tsukki wanted to go back to sleep. 

Tsukki felt himself being lifted again, and after Kuroo helped him into fresh pajamas, he found himself back in bed. Kuroo pet Tsukishima’s head, and before Tsukki fell back asleep he softly said, “Thank you, Tetsu.”

Kuroo gave Tsukki a small smile and kissed his forehead. “Feel better, Kei.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!


	7. G is for Glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, sorry for the late update. School has been killing me slowly these past few weeks.

Though he refuses to show it, Tsukishima is pretty excited to meet up with his friends to play volleyball. It has been a while since they last hung out, with Yamaguchi and Yachi in Sendai, Hinata in Brazil, and Kageyama in Italy. Somehow, all five of them are in Tokyo and have today free. Though the four former Karasuno players offered to do something else so Yachi wouldn’t feel left out, she assured them that she enjoyed watching them play volleyball.

Tsukki placed his duffle bag next to Yachi on the bench. Looking through his stuff, he noticed he forgot his sports glasses. He hasn’t played without them since they were first years in high school, but they’re just playing for fun, not to compete, so it should be fine.

Or so he thought.

Somehow, Kageyama’s serve is even faster and stronger than it was during the Adlers/Black Jackals game from a while ago. Tsukki knew he wouldn’t be able to receive that, but being with his old friends made him want to try. So when Kageyama served, Tsukki moved into a receiving position in the line of the ball. The ball hit his arms. The ball bounced off his arms. The ball bounced straight into his face.

Four “Tsukki”s came from around the gym. While Tsukishima was able to stay standing after the hit, his glasses were not so lucky. 60 seconds into a friendly practice match was all it took for Tsukki’s glasses to be completely crushed. Yamaguchi ran over to him, cradling the broken glasses like there was still any hope for them.

“I’m fine,” Tsukki said as he held his face in his hand. Hinata and Yamaguchi fret around him while Yachi tries to pry his hands off his face. After a few seconds of pulling, Tsukki finally allowed her to assess the damage.

“It looks like the ball just grazed your face. Your glasses were just unlucky.”

“I’m fine. I don’t need them to play.” Right as Tsukki said that, his nose starts bleeding. His four friends stare at him for a moment, before Hinata, Yamaguchi, and Yachi yell “Hospital!”

Kageyama passes Tsukki a towel and Tsukki holds it to his nose. “Sorry.”

Tsukki looks over to him. “It’s not your fault. I should have known better than to try and receive that.”

Yachi calms back down and asks, “Are you sure you’re ok? We can just take you home if you want.”

“No, I’m fine. Let's just go to a cafe and then the King can escort me home.”

“Why do I have to?!”

“Because your serve broke my glasses. You don’t expect me to return blind, do you?”

“I can take him back, I don’t mind.” Yamaguchi interrupts.

“No, it’s fine. I got it.” Kageyama says with a sigh.

~~

The cafe was uneventful. The five just sat around and caught up for a few hours before they all got tired. Kageyama stuck to his word and guided Tsukishima back to his apartment.

The trip to Tsukki’s apartment was easier than Kageyama expected. In fact, more than half the time it was Tsukki who was guiding Kageyama despite his blindness. This was probably just Tsukki trying to annoy him a few more times before he went back to Italy for who knows how long, but Kageyama really didn’t mind. 

“You live with Kuroo, right?” He asks after traveling in mostly silence except for a few directions here and there.

Tsukki just hums in response and they fall back into their comfortable silence. When they finally make it to the apartment, Tsukki doesn’t even have time to pull out his key before the door swings open.

“Tsukki!” Kuroo yells, “Tadashi told me you got hurt! Are you ok?”

Tsukki lets out a sigh before he responds, “Yes, I just got a little overconfident, that’s all.”

Seeing Tsukki in good hands, Kageyama gives the couple a goodbye. Before he leaves, he says, “Send me the bill for your new glasses and I’ll take care of it.”

“I already told you, it's not your fault.” Tsukki responds.

Knowing Tsukki will never do what he doesn’t want to do, Kageyama turns his attention to Kuroo. “Make sure I get the bill.”

Kuroo responds with a salute. “Thank you for returning the princess to the castle.”

With a small laugh, Kageyama turns to head out. As he leaves, he calls back to the couple, “See you next time I’m in Japan.”

Kuroo turns to his boyfriend. “So, when are we going glasses shopping?”

“ _ I’m _ going tomorrow, I’m just going to get the same pair so there’s no reason to make a day out of it.”

“But how will you get there if you’re blind?”

Tsukki’s lack of response is enough for Kuroo to know he won. He kisses his boyfriend's cheek before running to the kitchen to make dinner.

~~

“Have you thought about contacts?” Kuroo asks as he and Tsukki walk to the glasses store. Tsukki thought about the question for a moment before responding, “I don’t want to stick my fingers in my eyes.” He hears Kuroo grumble something. “What?”

“I just think that you have a good face and should show it off.”

“You can still see my face when I’m wearing glasses.”

“Yeah… but it’s different.”

Tsukki looks at his boyfriend with confusion as they enter the store. Kuroo grabs Tsukki’s arm as they walk in and drags him to the shopping attendant. 

“Hello! We are interested in getting some contacts!”

Tsukki lets out a sigh. He decides to just go along with Kuroo for the time being, but he’s not leaving without a new pair of glasses.

“No problem! If you’ll just sit over here we can get you situated.” The attendant responds.

“Oh no, not for me,” Kuroo laughs, “For him.” He points at Tsukki.

The attendant looks at Tsukki for the first time since they walked in, and she turns bright red. Kuroo looks at her in confusion, before he realizes that she is attracted to his boyfriend. He’s stuck between being jealous and proud of how attractive his boyfriend is. While he’s trying to figure it out, the attendant leads Tsukki to a seat. The entire time she is helping with the contacts, she is staring directly at Tsukki. Jealousy winning out, Kuroo stands in between them.

“Actually, Tsukki was saying he would prefer glasses so let's go there instead.”

The attendant looks around Kuroo to ask, “Are you sure you want to hide your face like that?”

Tsukki doesn’t respond and just moves to the wall of glasses. He grabs a pair that looks similar to his last pair and brings them to the counter. After a few minutes of waiting for the glass with his prescription to cut and get fitted into the glasses, the couple leaves and heads back to their apartment. 

“Changed your mind?” Tsukki asks.

“Yeah, I decided that I’m the only person who should get to see your face.”

Tsukki laughs in response. “Sounds good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading.


End file.
